The design of data handling devices that may be used for the storage of confidential data will normally require the inclusion of means to detect tampering or the unauthorized disassembly of the device that could be initiated to access the stored confidential data. The smaller the device, the greater the likelihood that it will be lost, mislaid, subject to theft or otherwise be beyond the custody and control of the user and owner of the stored data. In such circumstances, with the device in the possession and control of a party unable to use a password or comply with other requirements to achieve normal access to the stored data, tampering may occur by opening the housing in an attempt to use other extraordinary means to access the data.
In small devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) it is important that a non-functional feature incorporated for security purposes not increase the bulk or weight of the device. Ideally the tamper sensing function should be provided, to the extent possible, using structure already incorporated in the device.
In a device which contains confidential data or personal information that would be useful for identity theft, the stored information should be destroyed if the device is disassembled in an attempt to access data which cannot be obtained using the legitimate access to the device.